The Klimpaloon Ultimatum
" | image = Klimpaloon, Phineas and the gang.jpg | caption = Phineas and the gang rediscover Klimpaloon. | season = 4 | production = 420 | broadcast = 213 | story = Dan Povenmire Dani Vetere Jim Bernstein Martin Olson Scott Peterson | writer = | storyboards = | ws = Patrick O'Connor Zac Moncrief Edward Rivera Michael Diederich | director = Sue Perrotto "Assistant Director": Derek Thompson | us = July 18, 2014 | international = May 14, 2014 (PlusPlus, Ukraine) | xd = July 7, 2014 | abcf = | pairedwith = | arc = | adapt = | dvd = | iTunes = }} Love Händel’s song "The Ballad of Klimpaloon" is nominated for "Best Fact-Based Song" at the Tristies, the tri-state area’s music award show sponsored by Random Swimwear. But when the existence of the magical, human-like bathing suit Klimpaloon is questioned, Phineas, Ferb and the gang must travel to the Himalayas to prove his existence and validate Love Händel’s nomination. Episode Summary Part 1 Part 2 Transcript Songs *''My Undead Mummy'' (instrumental) *''I'm Lindana and I Wanna Have Fun!'' (instrumental) *''Trees are Made of Wood'' *''Hockey Z-9'' *''Forever Summer'' (instrumental) *''Flashing Back To Fashion Forward'' *''The Ballad of Klimpaloon'' End Credits A repeat of Flashing Back To Fashion Forward ''plays. Gallery "}} Running Gags I know what we're gonna do today/Hey, where's Perry? The "Too Young" Line Ferb's Line He wolf-whistles when Candace is on stage. What'cha doin'? None. Oh, there you are, Perry None. Perry's entrance to his lair He sits on a mat in the backyard and gets transported to Major Monogram. Evil Jingle None. Memorable Quotes Background Information *Buford breaks the fourth wall by stating that he thought Slamm was the mystery figure folling the gang. Production Information *Announced by Dan Povenmire on November 21, 2013.https://twitter.com/DanPovenmire/status/403591500375654400 *Jon Stewart recorded his voice-over during his long absence from The Daily Show when he was directing his first feature film.https://twitter.com/DanPovenmire/status/485064298822000640 International Premieres *May 14, 2014 (PlusPlus, Ukraine) Errors *In the audience shot, there are many duplicates of background characters to fill up space. Continuity *Candace mentions she has seen Klimpaloon. ("Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!") *Lawrence wears his Max Modem outfit from "Ladies and Gentlemen, Meet Max Modem!" and Linda reappears as Lindana. ("Flop Starz", "Ladies and Gentlemen, Meet Max Modem!") *The events of this episode were previously mentioned in "Phineas and Ferb Save Summer". In production order, this comes before that episode. *Candace mentions having won the random contest to sing backup with Love Händel. ("Just Our Luck") Allusions *'The Bourne Ultimatum' - the title refers to the 2007 film. *'Mitt Romney' - Mr. Random's first name is Mittington, a reference to Jon Stewart jokingly giving this Presidential candidate's real name as "Willard Mittington Romney", among others, on The Daily Show. *'Leeroy Jenkins' - This infamous WoW viral video is parodied twice with Phineas doing a number crunch and Buford shouting his own name. *'Whoomp! There It Is' - Doof references this Tag Team rap song when he says, "Whoomp, there he is, my brother Roger, mayor no more." Trivia *Third appearance of Klimpaloon, the magical old-timey bathing suit that lives in the Himalayas. ("Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!", "Ferb TV") and mentioned in: "Bullseye!" and "La Candace-Cabra". *Third time Perry does something out of boredom during Doof's monologue. He sleeps during the monologue in "Boyfriend From 27,000 B.C.", plays solitaire in "Ask a Foolish Question", and here he texts on his phone. *Second time Doof says, "Your timing is incredible. And by that I mean, 'Completely credible!'" ("Are You My Mummy?") *First time Perry becomes a different species (Doofenshmirtz turns him into a Warthog). *This is one of few episodes where Phineas gets angry. This is also one of the few episodes where Ferb gets angry as well. *Sherman does not wear a tie for the first time since his early years in Love Händel as depicted in "Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together". *Tiny Cowboy can be seen in the audience. *The winter outfits of this episode were previously used in "Phineas and Ferb Save Summer". In production order, this comes before that episode. *The Disney XD promo for this episode ends with the announcer saying, "Here it is, your Moment of Zen", which is how Jon Stewart (the voice of Mr. Random) concludes every episode of The Daily Show. *The Jeopardy "think music" sound-alike is heard again. ("Fireside Girl Jamboree", "Ask a Foolish Question") *The inexplicable Giant Floating Baby Head and the dancers from "The Klimpaloon and Giant Floating Baby Head Show" make appearances. ("Ferb TV") *The musical guests announced include: **Love Händel **Slamm Hammer **Tiny Cowboy **[Guyz N the Parque|2 Guys [sic in the Parque]] **Danny and the Jay-tones [sic] **The Paisley Sideburn Brothers **Marty the Rabbit Boy and His Musical Blender Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas * Ashley Tisdale as Candace * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Caroline Rhea as Mom * Richard O'Brien as Dad * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz, Klimpaloon, Stage Manager, Additional Voices * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram, Announcer, Additional Voices * Tyler Mann as Carl * John O'Hurley as Roger * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry, Additional Voices * Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet * Bobby Gaylor as Buford * Alyson Stoner as Isabella * Kelly Hu as Stacy * Carlos Alazraqui as Bobbi, Additional Voices * Jaret Reddick as Danny * D.B. Sweeney as Slamm, Additional Voices * Jon Stewart as Mittington Random * Steve Zahn as Swampy * Additional voices: Jeff Bergman References Category:Episodes Category:Love Händel Category:Heinz Doofenshmirtz Category:Candace Flynn Category:Phineas Flynn Category:K